1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer configured to perform desired printing on a print-receiving medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers that perform desired printing on and subsequently cut a print-receiving medium to generate a printed matter. In such a printer are provided a storage part, a feeding roller (paper feeding roller), and print head. The print-receiving medium (rolled paper) supplied from a roll stored in the storage part is fed by the feeding roller, and desired printing is performed by the print head on the that fed print-receiving medium. The print-receiving medium after printing is discharged from a discharging exit of the housing to the outside. An operator can cut the discharged print-receiving medium using a cutting blade (cutter). Further, the housing is equipped with an opening/closing part (opening/closing lid) capable of opening and closing the storage part, making it possible for the operator to easily perform work by opening the opening/closing part when storing or replacing the roll in the storage part.
At this time, the internal structure of the housing is exposed by opening the opening/closing part, resulting in the possibility that the operator may mistakenly touch the cutting blade during the above described work. Here, according to the printer of this prior art, the cutting blade is capable of moving in conjunction with the open state and closed state of the opening/closing part. That is, the cutting blade moves from the cutting position to the storage position when the opening/closing part changes to an open state, and from the storage position to the cutting position when the opening/closing part changes to a closed state. With this arrangement, use of the cutting blade is not inhibited when the opening/closing part is closed and a printing operation is performed, and the cutting blade is not exposed toward the operator when the opening/closing part is open, thereby increasing the safety of the operator.
Nevertheless, in the above described prior art, because the structure is designed so that the blade moves in association with the opening and closing of the opening/closing part as described above, the problem arises that the rigidity of the support structure of the blade decreases, decreasing the positioning accuracy of the blade.